femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Meredith Blake (The Parent Trap)
Meredith Blake (Elaine Hendrix) is the main antagonist of the 1998 remake of "The Parent Trap". Meredith is a gold digger who plans on marrying Nick Parker (Dennis Quaid). She is first seen when Nick's twin girls, Annie and Hallie switch places. She is a San Francisco publicist hired to do some publicity for Nick's vineyard. They soon are engaged. Meredith and her assistant named Richard, secretly plot to send "Hallie" off to boarding school in Timbuktu. Meredith finds that Annie and Hallie are twins at the swimming pool. Later, Elizabeth James, Nick's ex-wife, convinces Nick to take Meredith camping. Because Meredith isn't used to altitude of the mountains, the twins play a trick on her by putting a lizard on her water bottle and rocks in her backpack. She is handed the bottle and freaks out at the sight of the lizard. Then, as she threatens to make the twins' lives miserable starting the day she gets married if they pull another trick on her, one of them calls her "Cruella". Meanwhile, one of them has put a lizard on her head, and she freaks out when she finds it, and it crawls into her mouth, causing her to choke. That night, Meredith reveals that she doesn't eat trout and ends up being bitten by mosquitos after being given a bottle of sugar and water from the twins. After she gets into her tent to sleep, Annie and Hallie pull her mattress out and push it into the lake. The next morning, as she wakes up, she finds a bird perched on her and ends up screaming. She also does so when she finds out her mattress is on the water, and falls off of it. Soaking wet, she kicks a pot and angrily tells Nick that the day they get married is the day she ships "those brats" off to Switzerland. She then demands him to choose between her and the twins, and he, realizing her true nature, chooses the latter. She angrily freaks out in a tantrum and calls off the engagement, throwing her engagement ring at his head. It is unknown what happens to her next. It is likely that either her parents or Richard came and picked her up and she left California for good. Trivia *Twenty years after the film's release, Elaine Hendrix gave an interview on E! portraying her role once again describing Meredith from a different perspective from how she was portrayed in the film as just determined and opportunistic. *Elaine Hendrix appeared as the main antagonist, Evian Graham in the 1999 film "Superstar". *Elaine Hendrix appeared as the assassin, Melody 'Jupiter Music' Malloy in the 2001 black comedy "Wish You Were Dead". *Elaine Hendrix appeared as the leggy weather girl, Heidi Gardelle in the 2002 Christmas comedy "Mr. St. Nick". *Elaine Hendrix appeared as Medusa as the main villainess in the 2002 episode "The Rocks", of the series "Special Unit 2". *Elaine Hendrix appeared as Clea in the 2004 episode "Witch Wars" for the TV series "Charmed". Gallery Screenshot_44479.jpg Screenshot_44480.jpg Screenshot 44481.jpg Screenshot_44482.jpg Elaine_Hendrix_get_over_it.gif Screenshot_44483.jpg Screenshot_44484.jpg Tumblr_mgag7j6LdF1rp68cjo2_r1_250.gif Elaine_Hendrix_fate.gif Elaine_Hendrix_there's_two.gif Screenshot_44485.jpg Screenshot_44486.jpg Screenshot_44487.jpg Elaine_Hendrix_parent_trap.gif Screenshot_44488.jpg Screenshot_44489.jpg Screenshot_44490.jpg Screenshot_44491.jpg Screenshot_44492.jpg Screenshot_44493.jpg Screenshot_44494.jpg Screenshot_44495.jpg Screenshot_44496.jpg Elaine Hendrix lizard2.gif Screenshot_44497.jpg Screenshot_44498.jpg Screenshot_44499.jpg Screenshot_44501.jpg Elaine_Hendrix_middle_of_lake.gif Screenshot_44500.jpg Video The Parent Trap The Parent Trap - The Final Trap for Meredith (HD) Category:1990s Category:Blonde Category:Bully Category:Callous Category:Child Defeats Villainess Category:Comical Defeat Category:Deceiver Category:Femme Fatale Category:Gold Digger Category:Greedy Category:Humiliated Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Master Manipulator Category:Ponytail Hairstyle Category:Snob Category:Spoiled Category:The Vamp Category:Thief Category:Wetlook Category:Would Hurt a Child Category:Fate: Humiliated